Promisse Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela tinha brigado com ele por causa de ciumes, mas ele mostraria a ela que jamais amaria outra garota, que ele tinha olhos apenas para ela


**Promise**

**Simple Plan.**

-GINA –ele a chamava no salão comunal em frente à escadaria das garotas, eles tinham brigado, algumas garotas tinham mandado uns cartões de dia dos namorados para ele antes da data, ele estava para destruir as cartas quando Gina o viu, ela tinha brigado com ele e o deixado ali, esperando que ela entendesse o que ele estava fazendo, mas ela não aceitaria isso fácil, ele conhecia aquela ruiva.

**Break down, I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you, I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do  
Cause we've had a rough time  
From fighting all night  
And now we're just slipping away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right  
To say don't don't don't walk away  
I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
-**O que voce vai fazer Harry? –Hellen pergunta ao ver o primo desanimado, derrepente ele sorri e fala.

-Vou mostrar a ela –ele sorri mais ainda enquanto pensava –Vou mostrar a ela –e sai do salão sobre o olhar curioso de todos.

-Por que eu acho que ele ainda vai sair dessa com uma detenção? –Hermione pergunta cansada.

**Without you  
I go through the motions (?)  
Without you  
It's just not quite the same  
Without you  
I don't wanna go out  
I just wanted to say  
That I'm sick of these fights  
I'll let you be right  
If it stops you from running away  
So just give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right  
To say don't don't don't walk away  
**Gina ainda estava brava no dia seguinte, era dia dos namorados, ela tinha desejado que ela não o tinha visto com aqueles cartas idiotas, ela estava alí, deitada sem abrir os olhos, apenas sentindo o perfume das flores.

-Flores? –Gina pensou, ela abre os olhos e vê a sua cama rodeada de Flores, eram rosas, orquídeas, margaridas e outras que ela não reconhecia, mas achava lindas, ela acha um cartão com um poema, ela sorri para o poema que ele tinha escrito, fazia lembrar daquele que ela tinha lhe mandado no primero ano.

-Sortuda –Hellen falou rindo ao ver a cara da amiga –eu ainda não sei como ele conseguiu tantas flores em tão pouco tempo –e sai rindo da cara da amiga, quando Gina desce, ela encontra o salão inteiro cobertos de faixas que diziam o mesmo.

-"EU TE AMO VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY" –ela sorri e resolve achar ele.

**I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
**Ela tinha chegado no salão principal correndo, ela procurava ele, queria pedir desculpas, mas ele não estava ali, ela o procurava pelo salão inteiro e nada, derrepente as corujas chegam e começam a deixar pétalas de flores caírem sobre ela, todos no salão olham para ela, os professores sorriem, aquele seria um dia interessante.

**Take my hand  
Take my hand  
I promise  
Take my hand  
I promise  
Take my hand  
**Os professores estavam começando a se irritar com as corujas que estavam chegando a toda hora, e eles iam direto para Gina, eram vários presentes, caixas de bombons infinitos, flores encantadas para não morrerem, brincos de luz e até um vestido.

-Temos um aluno realmente apaixonado nesta escola –a Professora Mcgonagall fala com uma voz um tanto autoritária, mas ela não escondia o sorriso, Gina cora e fica desejando saber como ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight  
I promise  
We'll be just fine, this time  
If you take my hand tonight  
If you take my hand tonight  
I will break you down  
So take my hand tonight

Na hora do jantar, ela desejava muito falar com ele, ela queria o beijar e pedir desculpas, mas novamente ele não estava no salão, ela estava se sentindo triste, quando no meio das ultimas corujas que vieram entregar os presentes, ele aparece voando com a Firebolt, ele voa devagar até ela e fala.

-Venha –ela hesita por um tempo –eu te seguro... Prometo –ela sorri e sobe, eles vão para um jantar que ele tinha feito para os dois na torre de astronomia, ele a beija apaixonadamente e fala –eu fiz tudo isso Gi... Pois quero lhe prometer... Eu te amo demais para te machucar de novo, eu estou aqui para lhe prometer que farei de tudo para não faze-la sofrer... Eu farei de tudo para ama-la como você merece –mas ele não consegue mais falar, ela o beija intensamente e fala.

-Você já faz meu amor –ela sorri, mesmo não precisando prometer, ela tinha adorado ouvir o quanto ele a amava, foi esta promessa que a fez ver que ele não tinha mais olhos para ninguém, que Harry James Potter amava Virginia Molly Weasley como ninguém mais poderia.

**Promise (tradução)**

**Promessa  
**

Eu não posso levar isto  
Eu preciso ir a algum lugar  
Eu preciso de você, eu estou tão inquieto  
Eu não sei o que fazer  
Cause nós tivemos um tempo áspero  
De lutar toda a noite  
E agora nós há pouco estamos nos escapulindo  
Tão há pouco me dê esta chance  
Dobrar à direita  
Dizer feito caminhado fora  
Eu prometo  
Eu não o decepcionarei (você abaixo)  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite  
Eu prometo  
Nós há pouco estaremos bem, este tempo  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite 

Sem você  
Eu passo pelos movimentos (?)  
Sem você  
Há pouco não é totalmente o mesmo   
Sem você  
Eu não quero sair  
Eu há pouco quis dizer  
Que eu estou doente destas brigas  
Eu o deixarei ser certo  
Se o pára de correr fora  
Tão há pouco me dê esta chance  
Dobrar à direita   
Dizer feito feito caminhado fora

Eu prometo  
Eu não o decepcionarei (você abaixo)  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite  
Eu prometo  
Nós há pouco estaremos bem, este tempo  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite

Leve minha mão  
Leve minha mão  
Eu prometo  
Leve minha mão  
Eu prometo  
Leve minha mão 

Eu prometo  
Eu não o decepcionarei (você abaixo)  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite   
Eu prometo  
Nós há pouco estaremos bem, este tempo  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite  
Se você leva minha mão hoje à noite  
Eu o demolirei  
Assim leve minha mão hoje à noite

Esta song vai para a minha linda maninha que eu adoro demais... espero que vc goste cah.. minha linda maninha..rsrs


End file.
